


Room Temperature

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Roommates, Swearing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallista and Tzesira have very different ideas of what the ideal temperature is for their shared apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks challenge Hot Water.

Tzesira blinked as her eyes focused, but she managed to keep herself from reacting on instinct and sending the intruder to her room sailing through the hall. It was only Kallista, after all.

"What are you doing, Kay?"

The tiefling squeaked. "Damnit. Why can't you just sleep like a normal person?" She was wrapped up in one thick blanket and dragging a few others with her.

"Uh, in case crazy bitches break into my room in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not crazy!" She stood tall, wrapping the blanket more tightly around her. "I’m just cold. I figured your room was smaller so it should be warmer, or you know, maybe we could warm it up..." She started to leer, but her jaw dropped suddenly. "Hey – do you have the window open?"

Tzesira shrugged. "The cat wanted out, and it was nice out for once, so I left it."

"Nice out!? It's the middle of winter!"

"Yeah." Tzesira met her friend's incredulous look with one of exaggerated patience. "It's the only time this city isn't boiling fuckin' hot."

"You're a madwoman! It's freezing in here already and you're letting out all the warm!"

"Yeah," Tzesira repeated, stretching out to flaunt the fact that she was still only minimally dressed in her leather shorts and chest band. "It's fuckin' great!"

"Oooh!" Kallista threw her arms up in exasperation, subsequently dropping all her blankets. "That's it," she growled as she snatched them back up and wrapped them even more tightly around her shivering form, "I'm going to set something on fire."

Tzesira glowered after her. "Don't burn the place down, bitch!" She hopped to her feet a moment later when she could hear Kallista setting up the wood stove in the kitchen, banging around the tea kettle and muttering under her breath. "And close my fuckin' door!" She popped her head out of the frame and flashed her friend a mischevious grin. "You're letting out all the cold!"


End file.
